Hunt
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: She knew it was a bad idea... -crack!fic-NaLu-one!shot


**Something small thought in class. Labelled Hunt for... well... no reason actually. Just a small crack. Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She ran and ran, but she couldn't find her way out. She was a smart girl, always the one with the plan, always the one with the tactic... yet how her brain deemed the situation unworthy to co-operate, she didn't know!

Her lungs burned and her feet ached but she wouldn't let herself stop. Her life was at stake here; she would suck it up and continue till help arrived. That is if there was anything left to save.

"Luuucyyyy~" her heart ached but she shut her eyes and bared with the sudden skip, "Why are you running, Lucy?... I won't hurt you..." there was a giggle, "...much." and the all too familiar voice erupted into laughing.

Burning, her eyes let stray tears to fall and curve their way down her cheek. The footsteps behind her increased in sound, stomping quickly to her, making her stumble and fall face first to the ground. Whimpering she staggered back up, ignoring the blood sealing her right eye, but it was already late; he had caught up with her.

A ring of fire surrounded her just as the culprit came out grinning. Sharp green eyes stared amused down at her as he cocked his head to the side, "Why ya running, Luce?"

"Natsu..." Lucy choked a sob, "Please... wake up..." he only grinned back at her, "Oh, don't be a crybaby, Luce..." slowly he approached her.

"Please..."

"You already beggin'...".he licked his lips.

"...this isn't you."

This time he stopped, the fire dragon slayer blinked at the blonde, _"This isn't me..." _was all he mumbled before he disappeared from her sight. She didn't have even time to blink before she was shoved at a large tree's trunk. Her back slamming on the hard wood, making her hiss and arc. Her breasts found his wall of muscles as he pressed her further.

"This isn't me?! This isn't me?!" His solid form came in, crashing her further, between him and the hard trunk, "Tell me why this is not me..." he leaned in his forehead pressing on hers, "Tell me that again Luce..." his hot breath making her twitch and squirm.

"N-Nat..."

He pressed further, "Do you feel it, Luce?" His leg had separated her own, "Do you feel what you do to me?" His lower half grounded against her and she let out a breath. The fire dragon slayer grinned at the blonde mage, "This is real Luce... This is what you do to me..."

She bit her lip, holding back whatever teared up moan had trapped in her throat, "N-N-.."

"Yes..." he slurred in her ear and Lucy felt the hair at the small of her neck raise. She sucked in a breath; this was getting out of hand. Nervously she licked her lips, the way his gaze hardened and dropped went unnoticed by the stellar mage, as she thought of a plan. But little did she know, nothing would work on him anymore. He was set free and nothing would stop him to claim his prize.

"What..." she took again a breath, her chest rising and dropping meeting with his all the way, "W-What about L-Lis..."

"What about her?" she met his gaze, harsh onyx specks dancing around emerald jewels, dark and mist; lust and desire dripping from each.

"S-She... She-"

"She nothing." he interrupted her and she held in a squeak as he pressed further, her back and legs becoming more stiff and just something had found its way into poking her inner thigh. Lucy blushed; she could only think of only one thing.

"Ah, you are so cute when you blush..." he was so close. His face inches from hers, his hot breath fanning her lips and nose. Her eyes had become dazed and her mind was cloudy with her head ringing all over. But the pain wasn't great, nor was it piercing and throbbing as any other splitting headache she'd been having weeks before. No, this one was smooth and dull and rough around the edges; just like him. And it made her insides tingle with desire.

Absentminded her hands lifted and came around his neck. Her fingers played with his spiky locks and lacing around his white scaled muffler. Natsu's grin grew bigger and larger and more wicker as she leaned closer to him,

"That's it, Luce... fall for me... fall deeper... Be mine..."

His nose touched hers and licked his canines,

_"Mine forever..."_

.

.

.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku...!"

Five teens blushed.

"Oh yes, fall for him..."

Two of them blushed more.

"You are his... forever... ku-ku-ku..."

If possible they had become redder than a full-grown tomato.

"NaLu ships... forever~..."

Stellar spirit mage, Lucy Heartfillia, turned to her Dragon slayer teammate and best friend, Natsu Dragneel, and glared at him. He only scratched the back of his head.

"Ku-ku-ku..."

The both of them paused and gulped, "NaLu babies..."

A royal red appeared in their cheeks.

Ice mage, Gray Fullbuster, shut his ears with his fingers and closed his eyes; a blush forming and deepening to his cheeks, "O-Oi..." He looked to his right where Fairy Tail's telepathy mage, Warren Rocko, was spotting a blush and a nosebleed, "M-Make it stop..."

Warren looked at Gray and nodded, but before he could cut off his telepathy communication a had came upon his shoulder. The old telepathy mage jumped and slowly he turned around to meet Erza Scarlet, Requip S-class mage with a glare so dark it froze Warren to the bone.

_"You weren't gonna stop this beautiful narration of a blooming artist, were you? Warren." _Said man managed to gulp and shake his head in a negative way. Magically, Erza's glare was replaced with a small smile and a nod and turned to the rest of her team frowning.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Err..."

"Well..."

"E-Eto..."

"I can't believe you, guys! You truly are vile!" Her eyes met Natsu, Gray, Warren, Wendy and Lucy, "Well, I expected that coming out from the boys, but you girls never!" She turned to face Lucy, "Especially you, Lucy. You are a novelist and as one you should encourage people to express their talents writing!" She scowled at the blonde mage who only looked gaping at her red haired friend, "Don't be so selfish and hold your fame to your self!"

"B-But-!"

"No buts! You will help Mira finish her story as punishment!"

"WHAT?!"

"Do I hear complaints?"

"N-No..."

"Good. No go there and-"

"DONE!" Team Natsu plus Warren turned and faced a very exciting Mirajane Strauss, glee and excitement dripping from all her pores, "Finally, my masterpiece is done!" Natsu and Lucy cringed at this while Erza smiled encouragingly at the Take-Over mage.

"That is amazing, Mira. Developing your talent in such a way is truly amazing and motivating for the youngsters and the rest of the guild. It's truly amazing-"

"And now! To my JeRza plot! All forth!"

"-and people should really learn from you as an example of-,"

"Ku-ku-ku... little Jellals' and Erzas' everywhere~"

"-what they can-, wait **what**?!"

Lucy let out a sigh and plummeted down her chair. Propping her head on her hand she looked as a blushing Erza tried to stop a pouting Mira from making a story with her and Jellal. Blushing she looked over her still standing partner, who spotted a... blushing face and... was that a nosebleed on Salamander's face?!

Raising a brow, Lucy turned to face her best friend, "Natsu? Are you alright?"

Slowly he turned and stared at her with wide eyes and a slight opened mouth, "Luce."

Lucy tilted her head to the side, "What is it?"

Oh... she shouldn't have asked that. That question was a very bad idea. Why? Because the very next moment Natsu gave her a gleeful grin and said,

_"I have a _**really **_great idea."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Small but hey! It's Exam-Season for me in Uni! I got to study too, folks!**

**So? How was it? Did you get what happened in this one? No? Let me explain then! Mirajane was exploring the novelist side and decided to creat her first romance novel with the top-wanna-be-couples of Fairy Tail, since the original once can't seem to want to get along with her plans of a marriage, children and a happily ever after! True enough? Was it clear? Good!**

**Thank you for reading and I'll be waiting for your lovely review, people!**

**-Berry**


End file.
